Daniel Bearinger
Prince''' Daniel "Danny" Bearinger''' is the son of Vice Principal Luna and former leader of Luna's Royal Guard, Marcus Bearinger. He's also the husband of Cloe Carter History Personality Danny is a five year old child who's adventurous and playful. He enjoys being with his friends and family. He hopes to become an able hero like his father. In his teens, he likes the fact that he is royalty, but still prefers to fight evil, similar to Phillip III of Zandar, the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and a fellow Prince. He shows a great amount of loyalty to his friends and is always ready to help them. Appearance Daniel's appearence main consists of black hair, like his father (with additional traces of blue), and has cyan eyes, similar to his mother. As 5 years old At age 5, Daniel has short black hair with traces of blue, wears a light blue t-shirt with a cresent moon on it and navy blue shorts. As a teenager In his teens, Prince Daniel most of the time wears a Navy blue t-shirt with Princess Luna's cutie mark, and has black jeans. On occasion, he wears a Navy Blue suit and black tie with the Multi-Universal United Government Royalty Crest pin to symbolize that he's royalty. Halloween Costume Swim Wear As an adult Powers and Abilities After being affected by Princess Celestia's magic, Daniel ended up gaining the ability of Super Speed. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Daniel appears all throughout Season 14 as a main character. At the end of the season, his childhood friend and fellow teammate, Cloe Carter, becomes his love interest. Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Daniel returns as a main character. After the Dazzlings return, Daniel became a sort of "villain's crush" due to Adagio Dazzle's attraction to him. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Relationships David Johnson Cloe Carter Marcus Bearinger Luna Prince Phillip III Jack Mason Marion Samsom Brody Romero Preston Tien Calvin Maxwell Billy Cranston Allies: David Johnson, Cloe Carter, Agent Michigan, Vice Principal Luna, Prince Phillip III, Jack Mason, Marion Samson, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Redbot, Mick Kanic, Holly, Sci-Twi, Jane Jones, Juniper Montage, Dane Romero, Billy Cranston, Seris Lothare, Lenius Gersion, Garrick Vons, Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier, Devon Daniels, Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves, Nate Silva, Steel, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Commander Shaw, General Burke, Enemies: Illusive Man, Cerberus, Dick Jones, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Lothor, Alkorin, Andrak, Dark Gennai, Myotismon, Evox, Azula, Douglas Shetland, El Sueno, Akihiro Kurata, Blaze's Avatar, Roxy's Avatar, Scrozzle, Vargoyle, Quotes Gallery FR_Daniel_5_Years_Old.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Coolautiz Category:Kid Heroes Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Nephews Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Cyan Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Members of the Frontier Protection Force Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Royalty Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of Cerberus Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of Dick Jones Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Multi-Universal United Republic Category:Husband and Wife